The tainting of Innocence and Beauty
by xxGoredollie
Summary: Beauty and Innocence comes for a price. An individual cannot have everything they seek, without being tempted by sin itself. Rated M for rape theme, sexual content, violence, profanity. This is an SesshomaruxOC pairing.


_**Something that draws her towards darkness, the simple breath of lust. Greed shall overcome her and taint her once virginal appeal. The blood calls out to her with open arms, begging and enticing her to drink once more.**_

* * *

"Loved for beauty."

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, the only characters I claim are my own.

* * *

_Hello this is my second fan fiction dedicated to Sesshomaru/oc fanfic pairings. I hope you enjoy that and my other stories to come._

_Thank you for your time. _

**_-xxGoredollie._**

* * *

Your inner light will only get you as far

as your virginal appearance.

Sin will still always hide behind those innocently poised lips.

And will burry itself under your most modest appearance.

The sin will leak, and stain the once innocent threads.

Lust, gluttony, greed, will all consume its hosts.

Of the new age, sin is the new incision.

* * *

She was gifted with the title of perfection, her skin like a porcelain doll and her eyes big and the color of shined sapphire. Hair as fine as silk and the color of silver, with lips that radiated warmth and wisdom, and her body was slender and shaped accordingly as if the goddesses of thier times created her by hand. Yes, she was indeed the definition of beauty had made many of the fellow girls around her incredibly jealous. Her grace and poise left them seething, and her hair even in the worst of conditions was beautiful. She was a special child, born of the genetics purer then pure itself.

Beauty always came at a price however, the price was the hell she lived by day by day. Not a single being would befriend her for they were to envious. She was mannered and educated but never given a chance to voice her own opinions. Many of the women would simply sneer and make crude remarks to her. Yes, beauty did come at an unfortunate cost, especially in brothels. She was outrageously priced for her beauty and her virginal state. She was worth more then any whore in there could possibly be. She was the businesses diamond, and the customers treated her as though they weren't worth her innocence. Such respect yet so little. This is the life of a young 15 year old girl named Tsusuki. As rapidly as change had already come into her life, there is yet so much more to come. Through her years she is promised great things, those great things just wouldn't come as easily as her appearance had.

* * *

She sighed waking up to the sound of pots banging, as the guard walked down the hallway waking everyone up to bathe and primp before opening time. She yawned and stretched her sore back, for sleeping on the floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable place. She slowly untangled herself from her blankets and walked brusquely toward the water basin. She took the rag that hung above it and dipped it into the cool water.

She shivered as she ran the cold rag over herself cleaning off the sweat and dirt from the previous days. She took her hair next and dipped into the water basin and lathered it with soaps. After she was done she dried off and slid into one of her white silky kimono. The boss loved her best in this. It accented her breasts and showed off her figure well. It was her boss's idea of rubbing her beauty into the men's faces hoping one would finally bid.

She took out her small box of makeups and powdered her face and then added a hint of pink to her cheeks. She took out her lip paint and painted her lips light pink, and she colored her eyes a smoky alluring color made from charcoal. She reached for her black paint and gently brushed her eyelashes to blend them and make them look thicker.

She looked at her appearance and smiled faintly. She looked gorgeous and she knew it, but something never looked right. She couldn't put her finger on it, so instead she colored her eyes darker. The color really made her eyes pop.

She pinned her hair up with adorned combs and then knocked on her door signaling she was ready to be escorted to the front. Two guards came and tugged the massive door open. They were taken aback by her appearance but quickly regained posture. They would never make enough money to afford her and they knew it. She giggled softly at the testosterone radiating and simply said "I'm so sorry gentlemen but I'm off limits, you might want to try Kameko down the hall, she does tricks for free. "

With that she walked down the hallway leaving the baffled guards treading at her feet. She reached the entrance to see her boss who happily called her over. She smiled and walked to his side. "This is our jewel of this house" He said proudly "Our only one with innocence and beauty that's incomparable." She smiled and bowed to the crowd as she did, a man stepped forward. "I wish to buy her." He said smoothly with his husky voice.

She looked as astonished as her boss, but he regained his composure far before she did and laughed, "Well lad, everyone here would love to buy her, but shes probably much too expensive for your salary."

The man smirked and tossed over a large sack of money. "I believe this would cover it." The boss scoffed and emptied the coins out of the bag and gasped in shock. "This...this is even more then we priced her." Shock clearly struck her features, and not only that but her stomach churned inside. This was it, her innocence would no longer be her, and she would be bedded by a stranger just as every other whore in the house.

She would be labeled as filth. "The reason for that is because I do not intend to bed her, but by her as a gift to my lord."

Her boss eyed him suspiciously. "She would be worth more then just this to be sold." The man grinned, "Ah, yes will you accept this offer then?" He threw out two more bags and then causally grabbed Tsusuki's arm and strode out the door with her in tow, leaving her flabbergasted boss standing in the door way counting his profit.

* * *

There was a horse drawn carriage waiting outside with the driver waiting impatiently. He grunted when he saw the girl walk fast to keep up with the man pulling her along. "Finally you come back, did you find something good?" He asked, tossing a perverted eye towards her. The man gave out a snort "The goods are all here."

She frowned at the last part, goods? She was merely goods now? At least at the brothel she had some dignity. She could tell that this wasn't as much of a blessing as she thought it would be.

He smirked at her and rubbed his chin. "Shes quite the site, say why don't we take a look see ya?" The man laughed and turned her to face them. "Well show us what we are giving to our lord.

She looked around shocked, they were in the middle of the street and there customers stopping to stare. Her cheeks flushed. "Surely you don't mean here?" she whimpered as the man reached out to tug her towards him.

"Did you not here our command? Take these damn rags off now." She winced as she was thrown back. The two men eyed her greedily. Tears fell down her flushed cheeks as she untied her robe and as discretely as possible exposed herself.

The man tsk'd in annoyance. "Hey everyone, don't you want to see what my brother and I just paid for. Come gather around." Her eyes widened as she saw the filthy men step forward circling around her. She closed her robe at once refusing to reopen it. The man sent his right fist at her face. She staggered to the ground, tears now freely walked over and kicked her in her stomach, which produced a gurgly groan from her as she clutched her abdomen.

"Did you not here me. Show us, or I will bed you right here damnit."

She got to her feet once more and cried as she opened her robe once again and let it spill before her. The men took in the site greedily. "Come let us have a feel." Said one. "I wouldn't mind bangin her up," cried another. She buried her face in her hands as they all reached out and grabbed at her freely. They touched parts she herself had never touched.

She screamed as she felt hands grabbing and tugging at her breasts, while tongues licked up and down her body. All she heard around was greedy laughter, everyone wanted their fill. She felt fingers invade her and she shrieked and tried to move back, only to get thrown to the ground. She was spit on and kicked around. They laughed calling her the soiled jewel.

She cried as the humiliation continued, until finally a guard came over and broke the crowd up. The man tossed her clothing, or what was left of it back at her, and she hurried to cover herself up.

Never had she ever imagined something like this would ever happen to her. She had just been beaten and molested by their filthy hands. She felt dirty, she wished to run back into her room and scrub herself until her skin came off, instead she was told to get into the wagon.

This blessing turned into her worst nightmare. If there were a higher being it surely hated her.

* * *

She didn't bother to wipe the blood off her face nor the smudges of dirt, she just sat there ashamed and humiliated. The man sitting next to her would glance at her every so often, and slap her if she drifted off or day dreamed. He wanted her awake and alert, it was his polite way of saying he wanted to torture her for as long as he could.

Every so often he would grab her by the hair and roughly kiss her and bite her until her lips bruised, once he even bit through her soft flesh. He merely laughed when she teared up.

The journey ended at nightfall and they set up camp somewhere along the road. She was tied to a tree naked to make sure the humiliation continued. While the brothers passed they would tease her by touching her and hitting her until she cried. They really were sadistic bastards. Shortly after the fire was built it started to rain. Her head hung as her hair created a veil of silk to hide herself from them.

"You lower that head one more time I'll cut that pretty hair straight off your scalp." The man said snickering. Her head snapped up immediately. They were comfortable and cozy in their makeshift tent which was conveniently right next to their fire.

One of the brothers pulled out some rice balls and some dried fish. They snacked while laughing and snickering, every so often they'd throw a bone or two at her and then crack a joke. Somewhere along the way a bottle of rum came out and was finished almost right after.

They managed to drink themselves into a stupor. She watched with frightened eyes as they inched towards her. One brother ended up tripping over his own feet and landed face first into the ground. She hid a smirk as he yelped, while his brother started to crack up. The brother grumbled and picked himself up.

He punched the other brother in the mouth and then laughed. She rolled her eyes, they were defiantly drunk, there was no mistaking it. If there was any time to escape now would be the time. She started working with the knots that bound her hands together. She cautiously started rubbing the rope against the rocks behind her, hopefully with enough friction it would give way.

The brothers continued bickering and throwing fists at each other. The rope finally broke and her hands were freed. She whimpered as one of the brothers crashed at her feet from a blow to the head. Adrenaline pumped though her veins as she gripped a rock in her hand. She shook in anticipation and then she snapped. She struck his scull over and over. The blood splattered across her face as he screamed in a gurgly voice below her.

She cried as she saw him choke on his own teeth, almost gagging herself. Blood was everywhere, it covered her, the ground, and his whole entire body. His cries ceased, only to be resounded by his brothers screams. Fear was clearly on his face. She threw the corpse off and her and stalked towards him as he started to run. No, he wouldn't get away, he would pay.

She threw the rock at his head as hard as she could, which knocked him onto his knees. She took one of the pin combs out of her hair and bent his head back and gouged at his eyes. He screamed and tried to fight against her.

She was working on pure adrenaline and the will to stay alive. She continued until the eyes themselves were sticking to the comb. She grunted in disgust and threw his body onto the ground. He begged and pleaded but nothing got through to her. She took her foot and stomped it on his skull as hard as she could, with a sickening crack and blood pooling around him, he stopped moving. He stopped screaming.

Shaking she dropped the comb on the ground and put her hand over her mouth in disgust. She had just murdered two people. Murdered them. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned around and searched for her clothes. She found them somewhere in the tent, but found them soiled and sticky. Suddenly whatever sympathy she had for those bastards quickly diminished.

She took part of the blanket and tore it a bit, she reached for rope and before she new it her makeshift outfit was made. She grabbed what she could find useful and set off.

She would leave behind her innocence, that was brutally taken. She was no longer that sparkling jewel. She had blood on her virgin hands.

* * *

_That would be the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. xox_

_R&R please ! it keeps me motivated. Chapter 2 is on the way folks. I plan on updating every day so you wont have to wait as long. I also am working on an Itachixoc and a Rose/Demetri fictions as well._

_I like topics to write about, if you have a dream story that you want to be written tell me :3 I'll dedicate a story just for you._

_Love and Gore,_

**_-xxGoredollie_**


End file.
